1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a socket connector having improved contact terminals with solder mass interlocked thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pub. Patent No. 2008/0113544 published on May 15, 2008 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing defining a plurality of passageways and a plurality of contact terminals received in the passageways. Each contact terminal is formed with a body portion and a resilient beam extending from the body portion. A free end of the body portion is inserted into a middle portion of the solder ball and would not inserted through the solder ball. The electrical connector is soldered onto a circuit board when the solder balls are melted under a high-temperature condition.
The body portion of the contact terminal is inserted in a middle portion of the solder ball. The solder ball is easy to drop from the contact terminal to result in an insufficient soldering effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,748 issued to Lauterback on Jul. 9, 1991 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises a plurality of pins, a carrier film carrying a plurality of upper and lower solders respectively disposed at an upper surface and a lower surface of the carrier film. The pins insert through the upper solders, the carrier, the lower solders, and a plurality of through holes defined in a circuit board, in sequenced.
The solders are easy to drop from the contact terminals to result in an insufficient soldering effect.
Hence, an electrical connector having improved contact terminals is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.